bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renji Abarai/Archive 1
Automated transfer of Problem Report #10164 The following message was left by Nickelbackkid via on 2008-05-28 22:46:19 UTC Renji's height is 6'2 not 5'8. Also on Kuchiki Byakuya's page is says he is 6'2 but really he is only 5'11. It is shown several times in the anime were Renji is taller (shown anytime the two are standing next to each other both complete straight) than Byakuya not the other way around. That is all. What and When When was Renji and Ikkaku's training shown?what episode?--Agate genbu 13:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Let me check....For the anime it's Bleach Episode 119. Manga is Chapter #206, but it does not show the training, just Renji's request for Ikkaku to be the next captain. Renji Abarai 22:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Renjis question :"Agreement Renji made with Urahara; Renji will do whatever miscellaneous jobs Urahara asks of him for the next three months in exchange for the answers to all of Renji's questions." Was it revealed what kind of questions did Renji asked Urahara? If not - do you think that it could be something about getting Vizard powers? Geohound 18:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No, i do not think the questions were revealed. But it has something to do with Urahara obviously. I'm currently re-reading that Volume at the moment... So I'll let you know if i catch it.--Espada Speed 18:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No it was never stated what the questions were, just that as a previous captain urahara knew things that renji wanted answered.Salubri 03:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Possibly about bankai, seeing as Renji, aside from ichigo, has the least experience with that sort of thing. And Renji's bankai isn't like Ichigo's; seems much more difficult to master. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 19:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Addition I think it's worth adding that Renji has only ever beaten 1 named opponent on screen (Yylfordt Granz) and was implied to have defeated Uryuu although this has yet to be shown and as such may simply have just choked him out with spirit pressure. YTOfficer01 13:14, 28 May 2009 Well actually he defeated Ugaki during the Bount arc, Patros during the arrancar arc, a handful of 6th division shinigami in his rescue attempt for Rukia and numerous low-class to menos level hollow; Then again are you talking about the anime or manga when you say "on screen?"Renji Abarai 02:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well I talk about both but discount filler characters like Ugaki and Patros....also it was the doll that killed Ugaki not renji...By onscreen I mean actually visably defeating them and all the defeated squad 6 memebers that were defeated onscreen were not named. The only fights he has had on screen/in pane against named characters have been Ichigo twice, Byakuya, Aizen, Ilfrodte, Szayel and he has lost all but one of them. which was against IllfordteYTOfficer01 18:48, 1 June 2009 Just needed to understand exactly what you were saying...yeah I don't see anything wrong with adding that, so long as you remember to put that Ylldforte is the only manga-canon character to be defeated "on-screen."Renji Abarai 00:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Academy Graduation The article says that Renji graduated from the academy in its 2000th year. This information seems to come from his character info page in 1 of the volumes. However, the scan on onemanga says that he graduated in the 2066th year, not the 2000th year (link here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/79/23/). It is possible that whoever added that to the article mistook 66 for a 00, which is easy given the font used there. I've changed it to 2066. --Yyp 22:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Zanpakuto I added that renji is the first shinigami forcing his zanpkauto into shikai. Ichigo was not the first to do this as his is always in shikai or above and did not force it into shikai. Any changes to language is welcome, I simply feel its an important fact as he showed it was possible. Renji's clothing I'm not sure how you might want to include this, as I am a stranger to your wiki, but Renji's 'bandages' (haramaki) are serving two purposes - one, it's a stomach-warmer. It's believed that if you keep your belly warm, you're healthier all around (better digestion, more balanced, etc.). Secondly, it's a form of armoury (also seen in Ruroni Kenshin, incidentally). Not only did this help protect the midriff, reinforced or not, but I seem to remember it was intended to help retain one's innards if misfortunate enough to suffer a swordcut. -- Corgi 05:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New Picture? Will Renji get a new picture any time soon? Preferably one from the Hueco Mundo arc? I mean since everyone else is getting new pictures. --Shinitenshi 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :If Shuhei got a new picture because the previous one was "too old", I really think Renji needs a new one, his current picture is way too old and ugly. - Ver-mont 03:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree. Unfortunately I can't find any good pics from one of the new arcs. If either of u or anyone else has any ideas for a new pic, post one here in the Talkpage, BUT DON'T change it yet. Minato88 18:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :And on that note, please DO NOT "update" that particular image. Upload it under a new file name and post it here. There's a glitch in the wiki's system, and it's a real pain to deal with. Arrancar109 18:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Umm I have a more current picture of Renji that might look better, if you want to change it --Outcast10 05:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 :I like it! I'd like to change it, but I need some more opinions from other users. What do u guys/gals think. Minato88 13:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, it is certainly an improvement over the current one, but I'm not sure about it. I'd like to hear some more opinions on it before it is changed. --Yyp 13:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I admit that it's not bad, but I think we can still do better. That's just me though. Arrancar109 14:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's an improvement, simply because it's newer, but I think he looks off, like... kind of psychotic. I'd rather have a wider pool of options to pick from before selecting a new image. Twocents 02:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well I also found this one too, it's alittle more serious--Outcast10 04:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Oh, I like that one a lot better. :D Twocents 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I suppose it's more appropriate as a main picture, I like it :3 --Outcast10 04:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Either one is better then the current. I think I like the serious one better. Well, lets see what Yyp & Arrancar109 think. Minato88 18:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The "Serious but still new" picture is good. Far better than the "teeth" one. I still can't get over how strange that pic looks. What an expression. Ahem, anyway, I'm happy to go with "Serious but still new", unless anyone else has any other options. --Yyp 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) My only problem is that he doesn't have the cloak anymore, but that's just me; otherwise, I like it. Still, it's not like anyone else is pitching any pic ideas, so we don't have that many options at the moment. Arrancar109 18:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Um so can it be changed?--Outcast10 21:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 As the stand-off over a new picture of Renji continues, here's my half-hearted attempt from episode 215. Tinni 08:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....camera angle's a bit arkward. I'm for SBSN. TomServo101 12:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Man, it seems that the Anime's not giving us a whole lot of options. So far, it seems that "Smiley Renji" is the only one that might work remotely (this is not a vote yet). In either event, how about this shot from episode 241? Arrancar109 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Is this one you've made yourself? If so, how did you do it? TomServo101 23:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I get most of these myself (I admit some come from others), by taking a screenshot while the movie is paused. Anyway, this was the best I could do, given the latest episodes to come out. Mainly, we're looking for a good angle, daylight lighting (Zanpakuto spirits were an exception, since most of their battles took place in the dark), and a good facial shot with character images. What's everyone's vote on this photo, since this one and Tinni's were the only ones to be proposed since the last time the conversation was active? Arrancar109 23:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I did get to thinking about a manual-of-style of sorts for this, and I agree with the above proposals as a starting point. Anyone else got any suggestios? I did know about that method (trying it right now, but without any luck for decent shot. This arc has too many night-time shots) but as I've never uploaded a pic to here before, I wasn't sure as to whether that'd be in line with copyright, fair use, etc. Thanks for clearing that up. TomServo101 23:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Usually, images aren't copyright-labeled when initially uploaded. I believe the wiki's system automatically labels it as "fair use", since no copyright tag is stuck on it (it can be done later). Anyway, hope that clears things up. Let's not get too off-topic though (feel free to ask me or another user personally). Arrancar109 23:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Image:Renji Abarai Ep234B.png|thumb|left|190px|Renji in 243 Found a moment after Renji blocks Senbonzakura and is talking to Byakuya that may show promise. TomServo101 23:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I still prefer the "serious but still new" but I also like the first 241 image. The second 241 might work if it was of higher quality and was better cropped. Having part of the logo there bothers me. Twocents 04:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That thought occurred to me too. I'm thinking about cutting off a bit more of the image, or getting more of the scene in. And I didn't think the cloak one would work because the cloak isn't something Renji wears all the time, as well as the fact that he lost the cloak when he was fighting Szayel. Arrancar109 04:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's a few more options, this time from the 2nd & 3rd movies. --Yyp 10:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ohh~ I like the "Renji in DiamondDust Rebellion 1" and the "Renji in Fade to Black 2." but that's my opinion--Outcast10 19:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Outcast10 Wow, we have a ton of pics here now. I like Diamond Dust Rebellion # 1, so my vote is for that one. It is a good shot, has very good quality, and is a good angle. I don't see why that pic wouldn't be a good one to have in there. Minato 20:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I say go with DiamondDust Rebellion 2. Arrancar109 23:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'd go with New.--SalmanH 14:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH, which one is New. After some thought I am changing my vote to Diamond Dust Rebellion 2. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) The one under Serious but still new.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot about those ones. Well, which one do u guys want to go with? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey if somoen can do a Vid upload, there is a good shot of him in Ep 243 about 18:40 in. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure you have the right episode Minato? I can't find him in that one. 18.40 is Kira Vs Kazeshini. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ahh. Me and my crappy typing. Firstly srry I didn't respond to this sooner. Secondly, I meant ep 234 and its closer to 18:50 in. After looking at it, alittle of his hair is cut-off, but I still like it better then any other image I've seen. Hes not wearing anything extra, and he doesn't have a weird look on his face. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I looked and the best I could find (that didn't have bits of him cut off or any other issues) is this one. Looking back over all this (and it has gone on for quite a while now), there are a ton of options already. I don't know why this hasn't been decided yet. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) U didn't like the one from 234. Well, I like the one u just posted better then the others here. Uhm, I think u can go ahead and add it if u want. The one there now is from ep 22(I think) and it is about time for a new one. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I'll put one of them up, just to get rid of the SS arc image that is currently there, since it seems universally agreed that that image is too old & needs to be replaced. Feel free to continue discussing it though. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) This new arc must have provided us with a decent Renji picture. The current one is horrible, no offense, but the drawing is terrible. We're going back to the manga, and Renji won't be coming back anytime soon to the anime, so we should check 234 (The Two Zabimaru), 258 (Stray Snake), 263 (Zabimaru & Senbonzakura) or 265 (The Final Toju), there must be something better than the one we have now. Maybe the beginning of 256 (Byakuya's anger). I just think that the current picture needs to be changed. Lia Schiffer 03:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably look into it as well, as there are some pictures I want to replace. Still, if anyone finds anything good, don't hesitate to bring it here for us to see. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) How about if we use this one it represents Renji more clearly since it shows some of his tattoos,his zanpakto, and his head. Instead of just showing his face.MercifulAssassin 21:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) This is difficult to choose, most of them make him look depressed, and the one that isn't depressing is too happy. Can someone find a picture halfway between happy and depressing. Neutral basically. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) I think i found a pick where he is happy but not to a point where he looks really weird but the resolution is normal since it was a snapshot. And if this one doesn't work i think the picture "Renji in DiamondDust Rebellion1" is a good picture.MercifulAssassin File:Abarai_renji2.jpg|thumb|left|167px|A Snapshot of Renji Image:RenjiGrin.png|thumb|180px|right|WA-268 Good find, I will put in some more from time to time (though not constantly) here is one more, he's grinning, but he's in his shihakusho w/o his cloak. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 09:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I've cleared out the rejected pictures from earlier in the discussion. As a reminder, profile images should show the character facing forward, be centred, should have good lighting, be of good quality and be representative of their normal state. They should not be battle-worn or have weird facial expressions, from a weird or awkward angle, or so zoomed in that important features are missing. For these reasons, A Snapshot of Renji and WA-268 would not be suitable. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Zabimaru's handguard While watching an the Omake for episode 223, I noticed that some of the markings on Zabimaru's handguard resemble Renji's tattoos. --Blackwolf99 19:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hey, i know Byakuya's birthday was wrong in the book of souls so i just wanted to check if anyoe knows if Renji's is wrong in it too? I know it's robably a stupid question, it's just coz it's different on here i just wnted to be sure :3 ShiroTheAlbino 14:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ShiroTheAlbino Other Appearence in Media I'm playing Dragon Fable, and there's a weapon WAS Zabimaru. I put that in the Trivia, but someone delete it, so am i gonna get the picture to prove it? --Nathan900130 No point this site is about Bleach not what some other media has or what looks similar. It has no bearing unless it has taken place within Bleach. Anything else is junk trivia. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey, does anyone have use for this, it shows the design on his head. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it could go in the Appearance section and add "Renji's tattoos during his time in the Eleventh Division," since I'm assuming this is from the flashback episode where Renji asks Ikkaku to train him. Maggosh 03:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I looked over it and it looks good in the appearance section--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 23:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New picture for Renji's Bankai I have been asked to find a new picture for Renji's bankai. This proved difficult as there really doesn't seem to be good pictures of Renji in Bankai. This is what I have so far. Which one do you guys like? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Renji_bankai_ep_90.jpg|Episode 90 :Renji Bankai ep193.jpg|Episode 193 :Renji bankai ep 269.jpg|Episode 269 :Renji Bankai - Episode 273.jpg|Episode 273 I personally think episode 90 is the best. It fully shows his Bankai, and I like the circle formation. It's not all over the place like the other two pictures.--Gold3263301 00:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I like 90 as well, since it shows the Bankai in its entirety, but unlike the other pics (including the current one), it's a little difficult to see Renji in the picture, which is a big issue since the Bankai alters his appearance. Mohrpheus 00:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well Renji's article obviously needs work. I suggest that when said work is carried out, a picture of Renji's altered appearance during bankai be placed in the appearance section or even the plot section. As long as we have a pic of Renji's with the baboon fur somewhere on the page, it should be fine. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Not that it matters at this point, but I added one more pic of Renji's bankai from Episode 273, as it is also one of the few shots we get to see Renji's Bankai in its entirety. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Shikai Gif I was asked to make a gif for Renji's shikai. This is what I made. Hope this is acceptable. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :once again i would like to question if we even need it. his shikai has a simple appearance and there seems to be nothing special about the joints seperating --Gojita 14:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Gojita The concept is simple it shows its ability which is entirely related to movement and not accurately captured in a picture. Thats all the reason thats necessary. Constantly questioning everything done on the site for no reason doesn't help. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) So I extended the gif to show more movement of Zabimaru. Hope you guys like it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you again. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Determination: Not an Ability? I see in the Powers & Abilities section that unlike Ichigo, Renji still has "determination" in that section. It should be removed, as determination is more of a personality trait than an ability.--Gold3263301 23:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The section was also out of universe, and was not referenced. I went ahead and took it out on those grounds. Mohrpheus 00:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hikōtsu Taihō gif HikotsuTaiho02.gif|replacement option 1 HikotsuTaihō.gif|replacement option 2 I was asked to make a new gif for Hikōtsu Taihō from a latest episode. Episode 267 is the latest episode in which Renji successfully executed Hikōtsu Taihō. He attempted to use it again Rudobōn but didn't actually get to fire properly as some of the Exequias got on top of his bankai and stopped the snake from opening its mouth. There are two options from episode 267, I'll leave it to you guys to decide. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well since no one seems to have an opinion on the matter, I will replace the current gif with the one I like best. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Red Pineapple Not that I care for that particular trivia, but can I please get a source on where Renji wears a shirt with Red Pineapple written on it so that I can reference that trivia. I found where Jinta calls him it, but have not noticed him wearing any pineapple shirt. Thanks 10:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. Found it, 21:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Great Spiritual Energy? I was wondering, since high spiritual energy is described as possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average lieutenant rank and high ranked seated officers. Since Renji does have a Bankai he isn't an average lieutenant rank, so shouldn't it be stated that he has a Great level of spiritual energy instead? Just wondering. Kenji Hiroshi (talk) 17:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion both renji and ikkaku are listed as having a high spiritual energy because a great spiritual energy is a spiritual energy that corresponds to a captain and neither of them have shown that they have that much spiritual energy. I don't think that just having the bankai means you have a great spiritual energy. IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 17:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Great spiritual power is what an average captain such as Mayuri has. Renji is not at the level of an average captain. He is still just lieutenant level.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :High it is then. Thanks for clearing that up. Kenji Hiroshi (talk) 14:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hikotsu Taiho can fire...twice?! It's only a movie, but Renji used Hikotsu Taiho TWICE IN A ROW in Bleach: Hell Chapter, and then used Higa Zekko right after. What do you think of that? [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 23:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) From what I remember, as long as he has the strength for multiple blasts, there isn't a restriction on Hikotsu Taiho, and its stated that in Bankai Higa Zekko isn't restricted like it is in Shikai, because his Bankai can just fall apart, his Shikai has to be actually broken. Evnyofdeath 00:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Mastery of Zabimaru The part where it says "according to Renji, out of all the znapakuto's weilded by the lieutenants zabimaru is the most difficult to master.", is unreferenced. Does anyone kow where he said that.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 17:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) He said it during his fight with Ichigo, second time. Don't remember which chapter. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 15:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Renji vs Jackie Tristan There's a misunderstanding in their fight. When Jackie got mad, after she first kicked Renji, the next picture shows Renji's hand with a lot of black. Then you see a huge stone column breaking in pieces. Now I think 'the black' is Jackie's foot, and the force of her kick destroyed the column (like Ichigo catching Aizen's blade and a huge wave of destruction happens behind Ichigo), while other people think it was Renji who destroyed the column. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/23163069/18 What do you think? Empty moon (talk) 20:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I was actually under that same impression, though what exactly are you trying to change on this page? The only mention I see of Renji destroying the column is on Jackie's page. I first saw it in the summarybox, so I checked it on Renji's and Jackie's page and saw they both said something else. Just wanted to be certain, if I was right so it could be changed. Empty moon (talk) 20:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It's more accurate now but I think there's still something wrong. It says she lands two hits on Renji when he dodged her first attack. That should be fixed.AnimeBear (talk) 21:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC)AnimeBear No she did hit him twice after he dodged, but still you're right it should be fixed, because on Jackie's page, she kicks him three times, which is not correct. Gonna change it right now, thanks!Empty moon (talk) 12:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Discontinuity of Bankai abilities and/or injuries? In Episode 119, where we see the history of Ikkaku Madarame in his fight against Edrad Liones, Renji is seen pestering Ikkaku to take the place of one of the three captains who have left (at the end of the Soul Society arc.) In an attempt to persuade Ikkaku, Renji claims that Ikkaku is "the only logical choice, as is the only lieutenant who can perform Bankai." Considering this is after the event at the Sokyokou, as that was when the captains left, doesn't Renji also have the ability to perform Bankai, considering he used it on his way to the Sokyokou against Byakuya Kuchiki? Moreso, wasn't Renji put into critical condition in that fight due to Senzonbakura Kageyoshi? That would make it impossible for him to be perfectly healthy, talking about the three captains leaving, and not having the ability to perform Bankai simultaneously.. Or is it not even worth it to keep track of this continuity? It bugged me horribly when I saw the flashback. --ERRORMONSTER (talk) 04:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Episode 119 is set in the past-- That's what I'm saying, though. It happened after the three captains left (with Aizen) which was after Renji revealed his Bankai. ERRORMONSTER (talk) 04:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :You are getting a mistranslation of the episode. That is not what Renji said.-- Personality I thought I should point out there are bit's missing from Renji's personality section.--Super side swiper 17:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thats a matter of personal opinion and perception. You have not specified what maybe necessary to make the section "complete", which is required for this to be an issue that needs to corrected.-- :Yeah, youre gonna have t give more details on what you think is missing, or add it yourself. We cant read minds. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Changing Renji's spiritual power to great? After chapter 562, would it make sense to update his spiritual power, he easily stomped over mask de masculine in the chapter, even with his power ups, whereas two captain level shinigami, struggled even when using bankai? Skitzo1 (talk) 17:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) How about using some common sense since chapter 561. Renji blocked MASK attack and therefore should of been high a week ago. --SHONENHIKADA (talk) 18:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : I personally didn't feel as though that was sufficient enough evidence to prove his strength. Besides, if what you said "was" the case, I have faith another user would have changed it by now, but I'm afraid doing so would have been fairly presumptuous hence why I asked recently. So thanks for the reply. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Remember, his Zanpakutō has been recast by Oetsu so he probably has a power up from that. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm gonna go with a "no" on all of this. As of right now, he's just been using his bonkers strength to pummel Mask. If he ends up cutting Mask in half with this attack or something, then certainly it would make sense to list him as a captain-level combatant, but right now it's less Reiryoku and more muscle.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::You have been reading Bleach for so long and you still don't realize it's a powerlevel manga? There is no such thing as "just muscle, no reiryoku". Reiryoku determines your muscle. Renji thus proves to have wicked Reiryoku. I don't think Great does him justice actually, i think it should be Immense. But you'll do what you want, best to wait until his battle against Mask is over. Xfing (talk) 17:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I think I will jump in here to alleviate the confusion or issue here. After doing some research on Renji its clear that his status as High-level as opposed to Great-level is long overdue for a change. Having said that I looked at Renji's progress as a combatant, compared that to other lieutenants as well as the captains, looked at his opponents and the criteria for determining a change. It goes without saying that Renji far exceeds expectations when it comes to his fellow lieutenants (sans chojiro). Whats most telling is that while he may not be as well rounded a fighter as some of the other lieutenants he does have them beat well before even the Arrancar arc in one aspect, his ability to use bankai. What we have overlooked in this situation is we take the release for granted. The concept behind it clearly states that its rare and only the strongest of Shinigami are capable of it otherwise everyone would have one. While not all captains are equal the same can be said of zanpakuto depending on ability. Is Hihio Zabimaru the most powerful bankai? No. But to be fair that comes with strength and training. As of late that seems to be most of what he has been doing. Renji has been showcasing incredible strength since the break from SS into the Lost Agent arc, strength on a level that a mere lieutenant does not possess. Basically Renji has been well on his way to captain-class classification since the SS arc and the arcs following that has only affirmed it more. While it may take some time for Renji to possess the necessary qualities and skills to be a captain his power level is certainly leading the way having already crossed into that realm.-- True Bankai names While I have no access to the raw pages, I can determine the names and translation of Renji's Bankai: First, the Bankai's name is Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸) which, seeing its forms and "dual spirit" means Twin King Snake Tail Orochiō (大蛇) can mean either Dragon King or Great Serpent King Zaga Teppō (蛇牙鉄砲) is Serpent Fang Cannon --Black Butler94 (talk) 17:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Please bring this to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner for confirmation. Corrected spelling/grammar There's a typo on the "Hihio" attack of Renjis new Bankai. It says "Banki" instead of "Bankai." Please fix, page is protected so I couldn't. Eclipse2020 (talk) 03:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks for pointing it out.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:33, January 18, 2014 (UTC)